Dark Traveler
by Primus1243
Summary: Dominicis travels. Traveling to end the strife in the universe. Only...he doesn't always find it. Though by adapting in this world with creatures called Digimon, maybe he can more a chance than he would have without. Human(OC)XDigimon later on.
1. Chapter 1: I Need to End This

"We are here," a young boy with black hair says looking around the heavily forested area.

"About time. It's getting boring just walking," a little mouse looking creature with leather wings on its head and a purple coat on top and a cream coat on its underbelly says as it rides his shoulder.

"Oh, stop complaining already Tsukaimon," the little kid says looking around the area.

"You have no idea where we are, do you Dominicis?" Tsukaimon asks.

"Do I look like a map to you?" Dominicis asks sarcastically.

"Yeah. You have it written across your face," Tsukaimon says hitting his cheek with its paw.

"Let's sees. World 245 according to this. This world doesn't have a Yggdrasill to manage it all," Dominicis says looking at a digivice.

"Well too bad. Get moving lackey," Tsukaimon says still patting his cheek.

"Who is the lacky here?" Dominicis asks not amused.

Tsukaimon sticks its tongue out at him.

"So think anyone will come to investigate our arrival in this world?" Dominicis asks.

* * *

"Can we just find somewhere to stay?" Tsukaimon asks as they work on building a house.

"And where would that be?" Dominicis asks.

Tsukaimon blinks and brings a paw to its chin. "Um…"

"Besides, after nearly a month, we finally finished," Dominicis says, unaware at who was watching from the trees.

"But we don't have the good home. This isn't a good home," Tsukaimon complains.

"Are all virus type digimon this whiny or is it just you?" Dominicis asks.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A digidestined?" A white feline digimon asks watching.

"Hey! Who's the one that landed on my back?!" Tsukaimon yells.

"So you are one of the humans that came to our world huh?" Gatomon asks before signaling to something as she remained hidden.

'I needed to deal with this world. I didn't know you would be under the portal!' Dominicis defends in his mind, deciding to act like a scared kid in his mind as a giant black wolf emerged.

"Oh crap," Tsukaimon says as it jumps in front of him. "Dominicis, hurry," Tsukaimon calls.

"Oh right," Dominicis says taking out a black and red digivice before it starts shining.

"Tsukaimon, digivolved to Devimon!" Devimon calls and emerges to reveal a tall bipedal creature with black clothing, fingers elongated into claws, devil's horns, tattered wings, and skulls on its shoulder and knee, while having a deep red mark on its chest and boot it was wearing. "Now then, this one is under my protection. You got a problem with that?" Devimon asks aggressively.

"Well, well. That was unexpected. You use the dark powers and I know the digidestined use light so are you two a wild card?" Gatomon asks as the wolf digimon growls and charges the two.

Its mouth starts to glow before the light shrinks down to its teeth and makes the fangs the only thing to glow as it kept charging, its mouth wide open to bite at Devimon.

"Death Hand!" Devimon calls, firing a blast of unholy energy from his hand toward the wolf digimon's mouth.

The wolf growls loudly before unconsciously swallowing the blast, making it stop as it withers around a bit and then puffs up some dark smoke and glares at them. "I think you just made it madder," Dominicis says.

"Then try this!" Devimon says jumping at him and his wings start to glow. "Evil wing!" Devimon calls before flying by him.

The wolf growls and looks to be building up to something in its mouth as its jaw open wider and then stops as Devimon flies past him and stops, letting the wolf fall to the ground as the energy in its mouth ceases.

"Deleted," Devimon says as the digimon was instantly reduced to data.

"Oh. Good boy. Who's a good boy?" Dominicis jokes before sighing. "Well, something knows we're here. That's trouble."

'Unbelievable. Blackgarurumon was disposable, but for him to be destroyed so easily. Let's try and recruit you two,' Gatomon thinks.

Dominicis yawns. "Okay. Time to transform back and have some grub."

Devimon smiles before degenerating to his rookie form before they both notice their house collapse from the battle.

"Aw man. We worked all month on that," Dominicis complains as he looks over the damages. "And most of our food was in there."

"So you defeated that rampaging brute huh?" Gatomon calls, landing on the ground.

Both of them stare at the cat like digimon that landed a bit away. "Who's the stray?" Dominicis asks raising an eyebrow.

"That is Gatomon," Tsukaimon says.

Gatomon hums as she looks them over. "You defeated the Blackgarurumon quite well. Never seen that before. How long have you been here to get that strong?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tsukaimon says aggressively.

"Okay. You seem a bit touchy. How about I give you a home as a reward for defeating Blackgarurumon?" Gatomon asks smirking a bit as she looks at the now destroyed house.

"What's the catch?" Tsukaimon asks.

"Work for my leader," Gatomon explains.

"Will I get to fight strong opponents?" Tsukaimon asks.

"If there are any considering what you can do," Gatomon says waving her paw toward Tsukaimon.

"Let's do it Dominicis," Tsukaimon says.

"Alright," Dominicis says faking he was still a little kid.

Gatomon smiles as she claps her paws. "Great. I can lead up to your new home if you're ready."

* * *

"Gatomon, what were you thinking bringing a digidestined here?" Demidevimon yells.

"Oh shut up you flying bowling ball. He isn't like the digidestined we have heard about. He is of the darkness," Gatomon informs.

"Master, please help me out here and tell her how foolish this is," Demidevimon says.

"Gatomon…I approve of this one. He isn't the eighth child and I do sense darkness from his partner digimon," Myotismon says.

"Thank you," Gatomon says before sticking her tongue out at Demidevimon.

"And since you brought him here, you can watch after them," Myotismon adds, making Demidevimon snicker.

Gatomon frowns before sighing. "Yes sir," she says before walking off.

"Now Demidevimon, the digidestined have recently defeated Devimon and will eventually make it to the server. You are to watch for that and spy on them," Myotismon instructs.

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it," Demidevimon says before flying off as quick as he can.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Dominicis asks looking out of the small window in the castle room.

"Eh. Could use more color," Tsukaimon says waving a paw around. "You are creeping us out. Can you at least blink every so often." Tsukaimon says looking to the Bakemon in the room.

Bakemon just keeps staring.

"At least we are being fed," Dominicis says before there was a knock on the door.

The door opens and Gatomon steps in. "Hello. I am just checking up on you. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish we could go out and fight," Tsukaimon says.

"Well…you could challenge one of the digimon here. We have a few just wandering around here or you could do some of the jobs that haven't been claimed yet," Gatomon suggested.

"Sounds like you have one for us," Tsukaimon says sitting up.

Gatomon smiles. "Yes. And I hate him to his very code."

"Oh, sounds interesting," Tsukaimon says now on his four paws.

Gatomon smiles. "Ready to go?"

"Come on Dominicis," Tsukaimon says before flapping his wings and follows Gatomon.

"That's still a weird flight," Dominicis says to himself as he walks after them.

* * *

"So what is with your partner there? I heard the humans were in charge of their digimon partner," Gatomon says to Tsukaimon.

"Oh. He's just a kid. Landed right on my ass and well…I wanted to leave him to be eaten. But he's too clueless," Tsukaimon explains.

"And yet you stuck with him," Gatomon points out.

"Like I said, clueless. Broke my heart," Tsukaimon says shrugging.

"Yet he already figured out how to get you to digivolve," Gatomon says.

"Yeah, he picked it up quick to my surprise," Tsukaimon says laying on his stomach.

"Are you always this lazy?" Gatomon asks putting her paws on her hips.

"Meh, it takes a good fight for me to get fired up. When it comes to something menial, I just can't get motivated. So I am saving my energy for the fight ahead," Tsukaimon informs.

Gatomon still stares. "Yeah. You're lazy," she says before walking on as Dominicis walks by him.

"Yeah and the kid there needs something to do constantly," Tsukaimon says.

"At least he is doing something. You are just laying on the ground," Gatomon says shrugging.

"Go to sleep Dominicis. We aren't going to be attacked yet," Tsukaimon says.

"Can't. Have to work on what to do when we face whatever digimon we face," Dominicis says humming.

"See what I mean?" Tsukaimon asks.

"I see a good kid learning, unlike you," Gatomon says grinning.

"Yes, but what good would he be if he falls over dead tired?" Tsukaimon says.

* * *

Later, Gatomon stayed awake while Tsukaimon and Dominicis slept. 'They are so new, yet they were able to defeat that Blackgarurumon with ease. There must be more,' she kept watching before sighing. 'Better get some food for them,' she thinks getting up to find something but as she passes Dominicis, she could see him shivering in the cold.

Gatomon stares at him before sighing. "Kids," she says looking around before seeing his backpack and digs into it before pulling out a towel and covers him with it. "Still not a fighter like us," she says before walking off.

* * *

"Get back to work!" A red Vegiemon calls before hitting one of the rookies pushing a wheel as Gatomon watches hidden.

'Great. Just great,' she thinks shaking her head and looks behind her to where the other two were staying for her scouting.

"You find him? Tsukaimon asks.

"Yeah. Over there," Gatomon says pointing to the Vegiemon.

"Alright. Let's do this," Tsukaimon says pumped.

"Anything special we should know or we just go in hard?" Dominicis asks as he takes out his digivice

"They are forcing some digimon to work for them in there," Gatomon says, making Dominicis seem a little reluctant.

"I…don't know…" Dominicis says rubbing the back of his head as he looks away.

"Oh boy. Look, I'll go in first and you come and back me up when their boss shows up," Gatomon says facepalming.

"Seriously? You might get deleted." Tsukaimon argues wanting in on the fight.

"No arguing. I was put in charge of you two," Gatomon informs.

"Then stay back. You're no good to us deleted," Dominicis says frowning at her.

"Just watch and learn," Gatomon says jumping away and they both watch and she fights the redvegiemon, beating it quite easily.

"Huh. Guess she is strong," Dominicis says raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, now come on. Digivolve me," Tsukaimon whines, wanting to fight.

Dominicis rolls his eyes and takes out his digivice. "Okay, fine. Spoiled brat," he mutters the last one under his breath.

"Tsukaimon, digivolve to Devimon!" Tsukaimon calls digivolving.

Dominicis frowns as he looks to Gatomon fighting and Devimon flying towards them. "This will be more trouble than it's worth if this keeps up."

"Who is messing up my territory?!" a voice suddenly calls.

"Oh…that must the boss…why it is wearing a dress?" Dominicis questions as he looks to Gatomon and Devimon still fighting before they both punch him and send him flying into a pile of stone that collapses on him.

"That's him. Baromon has been trying to move in on our turf," Gatomon inform.

"Oh?" Devimon asks, popping his knuckles and smirks.

'Shall we end the move?' Dominicis thinks smirking as well.

"Our job is to take him out," Gatomon says before charging and Devimon follows.

Dominicis frowns as they start to fight and the other digimon in chains take their chance and try to break their chains before he runs over to help. 'Come on. It has to be here somewhere,' Dominicis says checking the rubble that collapsed on Redvegiemon.

"I swear I will delete you!" Dominicis hears as he finally pulls out a ring of keys and rushes over to the digimon still struggling before grabbing a chain and puts the key in and twists it, making it open and fall off. "Right one."

"I am free!" the black lizard-like digimon calls.

"All right guys. Line up. I'll have you out in no time," Dominicis says holding up the key and all the digimon rush toward him, eager to run and get as far away as possible.

"Pepper breath!" the first one free calls shooting a fireball at Baromon.

Dominicis looks a little worried as he first digimon he freed is now fighting. 'Please not the rest,' he thinks as he keeps opening chains and locks, with almost all of them running away.

"Looks like some want payback," Devimon says.

Gatomon smiles as the ones that didn't leave lines up with them. "I think we should let them have their revenge."

"You're hurt. You shouldn't fight," Dominicis says.

"I'm gonna delete this thing for what he did to us!" the black lizard yells as Gatomon looks back at Dominicis at that.

Dominicis didn't say anything as his digivice starts to shine and the message 'Connection Made' appeared and the black lizard felt himself start feeling with power.

Gatomon raises an eyebrow as she watches what's going on. 'Another one? This is weird.'

"BlackAgumon, digivolve to DarkTyrannomon!" The black lizard calls digivolving.

Dominicis blinks as he looks to his digivice. 'Huh? Who knew you can have more than one?'

"Oh, now we are talking! Come here!" BlackTyrannomon yells running at Baromon.

Dominicis frowns as he tries to look up the moves he kinda knows. "Where is it? I hate new tech," Dominicis mutters as he kept poking around the digivice.

"ENOUGH! METEOR DANCE!" Baromon yells angrily summoning a meteor to rain down.

"Oh shit," Dominicis says before frowning and his digivice beeps and looks to see the move sets. "Okay. DarkTyrannomon, fire blast it!"

"Huh, oh!" BlackTyrannomon yells looking up the meteors. "Fire Blast!" he calls before a powerful stream of fire came from his mouth.

The fire blast speed out of his mouth toward the meteor and it hits it, making it explode and send rocks roaming down everywhere. "Now try an iron tail!" Dominicis calls as he watches Baromon carefully.

"Huh, alright," BlackTyrannomon says unsure before his tail swung fast and hard, barely clipping Baromon.

"Gah!" Baromon calls, holding his side in pain.

Dominicis keeps watching Baromon. "Now fire blast him directly."

"Burn! Fire Blast!" BlackTyrannomon calls before unleashing a sea of flames onto him.

Baromon yells as he tries to get away. "Stop it! Storming Knives!" He calls, making seven gold daggers fly from his chest at BlackTyrannomon.

"Gah!" BlackTyrannomon yells stopping and clutch his chest in pain.

"Tyrannomon!" Dominicis yells worried as he runs over.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon calls before her claw goes through Baromon's chest before kicking off and moving away.

"But I only just got started," Baromon mutters as his data became destabilized.

"Tyrannomon?" Dominicis asks as he looks to the knives in his chest that start to disappear.

"Now you fall," Devimon says raising his hand, "Death Hand," Devimon says before blowing Baromon's head off with unholy energy.

Dominicis shakes his head as he keeps looking Tyrannomon over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine," BlackTyrannomon says before he and Devimon glow and are reduced to their rookie forms.

Dominicis smiles. "Good. You are aren't good at all dead."

"Deleted!" Tsukaimon calls correcting him.

"Whatever," Dominicis says rolling his eyes.

'So he has a new partner, but it looks like he is still partners with that one,' Gatomon thinks, watching carefully.

Dominicis shakes his head. "So…was that the job?" Tsukaimon asks.

"Yeah, that was it. We are heading back now," Gatomon says as Dominicis grabs BlackAgumon's claw.

"Are you going to be okay and…not get coded?" Dominicis asks, a bit confused.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," BlackAgumon says before being pulled along.

"Good. Because it would be hard to find another you…unless they are on the other side of the planet," Dominicis says as an afterthought.

"Come on you two. I want to go back," Tsukaimon says landing on Dominicis.

"Fine…but only if we get food," Dominicis says walking along and following Gatomon.

'Yeah, a bunch of kids bungling their way through life,' Gatomon thinks, smiling a bit.

* * *

"Now, you can either join up with us or be deleted," Gatomon informed as both a Tuskmon and Snimon were on the ground hurting from the beating BlackTyrannomon and Devimon gave them.

'I don't know if this is right in this world,' Dominicis thinks frowning, watching it all happen.

"We choose to join," Snimon says weakly.

"Good. Because now you are going to train yourself to bits and I'm going to let these two slice you to bits while training," Gatomon says, stepping aside to let BlackTyrannomon and Devimon smirk at them.

"Gatomon, can we head back now?" Dominicis asks, sounding tired.

"Yeah. Let's go. I have a feeling you are just going to fall asleep here," Gatomon says walking his way.

"Thanks," Dominicis says leaning onto her, making her sigh.

Gatomon shakes her head. "Can you take your human off of me?" she asks turning to the others.

"No thanks," Tsukaimon says after the two dedigivolve.

"Oh come on. He's really going to be a problem if I have to carry him," Gatomon argues frowning.

"I think he likes you is all," BlackAgumon says.

"Yeah right. He's just a digidestined working for us," Gatomon tries to defend as Dominicis refutes that by wrapping his arms around her and seemingly falls asleep.

"Besides, you're a champion and we are just rookies now," Tsukaimon reminds.

Gatomon groans. "I'm regretting taking you on."

Tsukaimon only smirks as Gatomon carried Dominicis along with them following as they start the trek to the castle.

"Warm," Dominicis mumbles as he sleeps against Gatomon.


	2. Chapter 2: One Door Closes

Word had spread around the castle that Demidevimon had failed and the digidestined were reunited into a group and what was worse, Myotismon personally went out to try and deal with them. Of course, Gatomon kept those who talked about this the furthest away from her three charges.

"Geez. I was hoping he would be strong. Not a whimp," Tsukaimon says and Gatomon shakes her head. She has to keep these away from Myotismon now.

"I hope you three are ready. We will be going to the human's world soon," Gatomon informs.

"Human world?" Dominicis asks, sitting up.

"Yeah. where you came from," Gatomon say walking over and pets him a bit.

Dominicis blinks and looks to where she is petting him. "Um…good…"

"Now you three get ready and…now that is a sad bunch Demidevimon recruited," Gatomon says seeing the group of weak digimon being made to train.

Dominicis tries to hide that fact and sighs as he looks away.

"So when do we leave?" BlackAgumon asks.

"A few hours," Gatomon informs.

"Better get ready then," Dominicis says a little hesitant.

* * *

"What is all that noise?" Dominicus asks Gatomon as most of the digimon they had gathered went through the open portal.

"Sounds like someone is fighting up there," Tsukaimon says hovering mid-air in excitement.

"Should we get away or towards it?" Dominicis asks worriedly.

"We are leaving you three," Gatomon reminds.

"What?" Dominicis asks, raising an eyebrow to her.

"We are heading for the hum…" Gatomon stops as she sees multiple human children and digimon come down the stairs as those Demidevimon moved to stop them.

"Found them." Dominicis points out as they watch as Myotismon road in his carriage through the portal. "Should we go through?" Dominicis asks before the digimon started digivolving and those the Demidevimon brought just ran.

"Oh brother," Gatomon says facepalming before jumping into the fray and kicks the Greymon and knocks a few of the champions over from him, falling onto them.

"Something tells me she is feeling contempt," Dominicis says taking out his digivice.

"Come on. Let's go." Tai calls as he and the other digidestined made a break for the gate.

"Now I don't know if I should follow," Dominicis says as he watches the small fighting going on.

"Stop them!" Gatomon calls as Garurumon starts charging with the digidestined.

"BlackAgumon," Dominicis says.

"Right!" BlackAgumon says running forward before starting to digivolve. "BlackAgumon, digivolve to DarkTyrannomon!"

Dominicis frowns as he looks to the other digidestined. 'Can't believe I am doing this,' he thinks shaking his head. "DarkTyrannomon, iron tail the ground. Block them," Dominicis calls as he rushes to catch up.

"Don't run up to the fighting," Tsukaimon says dragging him back.

Dominicis frowns. "I hate you."

"Sorry, nothing personal, but I can't let you through," DarkTyrannomon says before swatting Garurumon away with both claws.

"No, wait. Myotismon has a digidestined!?" Tai yells as Gatomon looks back to see only one was digivolved.

'Oh no. He mustn't have recovered all his energy from training today. I best get some more help,' Gatomon thinks as her tail ring shines and the statues on the walls start coming to life, showing they were Devidramons.

All the strange dark dragon statues that were on the walls started to glow red in the eyes and claws, they move and shake off the dust and flap their tattered and leathery wings, before screeching out loud, making everyone cover their ears from the ear-grating screech before all the Devidramons stop and fly all around the digidestined and growl at them as hey kept flying around, never touching the ground.

"Out of the way!" Greymon calls, charging at DarkTyrannomon.

"Not a chance!" DarkTyrannomon calls before they locked in a grapple.

Dominicis frowns as he watches the fight. 'This is going too far.'

"Nova…" Greymon yells trying to launch his signature attack only for DarkTyrannomon to headbutt him, keeping his mouth shut.

'Way too far,' Dominicis thinks, looking to Gatomon watching the other kids with anger.

"Come on. Time to go!" Gatomon calls running over and grabs Dominicis before jumping into the gate.

"Ah, man. I wanted to fight," Tsukaimon says before flying in.

"DarkTyrannomon, time to go!" Gatomon calls as a Devidramon slammed into Greymon, pushing him away.

"I am coming!" DarkTyrannomon calls, rushing towards the gate and jumps for it. As he neared it, he dedigivolved back into BlackAgumon.

Dominicis frowns as he kept trying to look at the other kids who were trying to fight through the Devidramons and get to the gate. 'So now it is coming to this? Then we have a problem.'

"Made it," BlackAgumon says, barely making it through the gate as it closes.

Dominicis kept frowning as they all tried to catch their breath. "We made it. Now we can really get things moving," Gatomon says smirking at Demidevimon frowned.

"That human didn't look happy. He didn't make it," Tsukaimon says as they are thrown through the portal to the human world.

* * *

"You rest up now," Gatomon instructs as she sat Dominicis into the carriage as Myotismon looks around outside at the humans with most of his minions that came through.

"Thanks," Dominicis says, trying to watch her and not the bad leader sitting across from them. 'Well, he did lose to a bunch of kids and a giant bird.'

"Demidevimon, find me a place to rest," Myotismon instructs as Tsukaimon and BlackAgumon get in as well.

"Yes sir," Demidevimon says flying off and leading the carriage with him.

'I best get some sleep and recover my energy,' Dominicus thinks closing his eyes and goes to sleep.

'The in-training level have so little energy, but as he becomes stronger, he will be far more valuable to me,' Myotismon thinks.

* * *

When Dominicis woke, he was in a pitch black room with Tsukaimon and BlackAgumon not far away.

"What I miss?" Dominicis asks, sitting up and realizes that he has been a bed this whole time.

"A bit. Most have been sent out to look for this eighth digidestined and I heard that one of those that came through was already deleted," BlackAgumon says.

"Where's Gatomon?" Dominicis asks.

"Out searching as well," Tsukaimon says.

"I see…" Dominicis says rubbing his head.

"So this is your home?" BlackAgumon asks.

"No, Gatomon said we were going to Japan. I am from a different country," Dominicis informs.

"And where is that?" BlackAgumon asks.

"I don't think it is too important. Let's just say humans are very divided. Hundreds of factions vying for supremacy," Dominicis says, catching Myotismon's attention but he didn't let it show.

"So what can we do for food?" Tsukaimon asks.

Dominicis raises an eyebrow. "Does anyone smell chocolate?"

"You may not have my chocolete," Tsukaimon informs.

Dominicis just turns his head to the side and they see they are traveling through a town that is strangely devoid of people. "I mean that place," he says seeing a candy store.

"We are to wait for Gatomon," BlackAgumon informs.

"Taking a while," Dominicis says frowning.

"She has to return sometime. Then we will go out and swipe some food to recharge our energies," Tsukaimon says.

"Or just chow down," Dominicis says sighing.

* * *

"Happy now?" Gatomon asks as they ate on top of a building after stealing some food.

"Yeah. This human food is the best!" BlackAgumon cheers as he gobbles down on the pile of candy before them.

"It's not what I am used to, but I will take it," Dominicis says, idly eating. "Some with an 'I' for some reason."

"Still good!" Tsukaimon cheers, still eating.

"You recovering your strength alright? I noticed you only were able to bring one of them up to champion level," Gatomon says.

"I am fine. After resting and this food, I should be good for battle soon," Dominicis says, making her smile.

"Good. You aren't good to use deleted or tired," Gatomon says rolling her eyes.

Dominicis hums. "Good to hear."

"So this is the real world, huh?" Gatomon asks, looking around the still empty town.

"You ok?" Dominicis asks, looking over to her.

"Yeah. I am fine," Gatomon says looking back at him.

"So, Gatomon, am I to be kept inside for now?" Dominicis asks, going to sit beside her.

Gatomon hums. "As long as you don't run."

"Where would I go?" Dominicis asks, leaning onto her.

Gatomon blinks and looks up to him. "That's a good point…don't you have anything here?"

"No, I don't," Dominicis says as they look out to the river.

"Well…at least you have them and us…and me," Gatomon says shrugging.

"Will you be leaving to look for that human again soon?" Dominicis asks.

"Hey now. There is no need to fret over that," Gatomon says petting his head.

Dominicis smiles. "Okay."

"Can we steal more food?" Tsukaimon asks, ruining the mood.

Gatomon sighs as Dominicis slouches. "Yeah. Not like there are any humans around…why is that?" she asks looking to Dominicis.

"It is the night. Most of them sleep at this time." Dominicis says looking up at the moon.

"Ah…well, good. Makes things easier than ever," Gatomon says smiling.

"Gatomon, I had a thought about this eighth person," Dominicis says.

"What about this human?" Gatomon asks, looking to him again.

"What if they don't know they are the eighth?" Dominicis asks.

Gatomon smirks. "Then I make them know. I'll just tell them that before taking them away. Can't be too hard with them being small and me being strong."

"No. I mean they literally don't know?" Dominicis asks.

Gatomon sighs. "I'll talk…and then take them away. Won't be too hard to give a crash course on digimon."

"Then Myotismon ends them to prevent the prophecy," Tsukaimon says before belching.

"You don't know that. He could be recruiting like Dominicis here," BlackAgumon says frowning.

"Yeah, sure he does," Gatomon says sarcastically.

"He does. Dominicis is still alive," BlackAgumon fires back.

Gatomon shakes her head as Dominicis leans onto her.

"I'm going to get more food," Tsukaimon says scurrying off.

"Wait up. I want a say in what you get," BlackAgumon calls as he chases after the little guy as Gatomon looks to the sleeping human.

* * *

"How long have we been confined in here?" Tsukaimon moans, laying on his stomach.

"A few days," Dominicis says, worrying about Gatomon and the search for the last digidestined.

"Can we…isn't that Gatomon?" BlackAgumon asks, seeing her sneak in with Wizardmon.

"Find this last digidestined?" Dominicis asks, sitting up.

"Dominicis, come here quickly," Gatomon whispers.

Dominicis, hearing the tone, rushes over. "What is it?"

"Help us with this casket. We are done working for Myotismon," Gatomon whispers.

"What?" Dominicis asks as he helps them bring in a casket.

"It's another fake," Wizardmon says getting the tag and crest.

'What is that?' Dominicis thinks, completely lost.

"You fools. Did you think I would leave the tag and crest lying around to be stolen?" Myotismon asks, making himself known.

'If they were going to steal something, why didn't they consider that?' Dominicis thinks as the two champions got on guard before starting to talk. 'Man, they all like to talk.' Dominicis thinks as they kept going, now talking about how Gatomon might be the eighth digidestined's digimon partner. 'Get to the point.' Dominicis thinks until the bats from Myotismon's grizzly wing picks up the two champions to take them outside. "Where are you taking them?" Dominicis asks carefully, looking for ways out of this.

Myotismon didn't answer as a BlueMeramon comes up to deal with him, making Dominicis immediately reaches for his digivice. "Tsukaimon, digivolve to Devimon!" "BlackAgumon, digivolve to DarkTyrannomon!" Both of his partners yell as they digivolve with DarkTyrannomon, making part of the roof cave in with his sudden increase in mass.

Dominicis frowns as he backs up behind the two. "I think our deal is done with."

"Take him!" Devimon yells, tackling BlueMeramon through the ceiling.

Dominicis raises an eyebrow as he slowly looks back to Myotismon leaving. 'Worst…leader…ever.'

"Here," DarkTyrannomon says, reaching down with his claw.

Dominicis looks to him. "What is it?" he asks, still watching where Myotismon left.

"Giving you a lift," DarkTyrannomon says before using his other claw to tear up the ceiling more so he could climb out.

Dominicis immediately starts to climb and hang onto his claw. "Let's go. We got to save those two."

"That all you got blue bell!" Devimon calls up above.

"And need to teach him better taunts," Dominicis adds.

"Are you kidding? I barely know any good ones," DarkTyrannomon says shrugging as he carries him out of the ceiling onto the roof. "Where could they have gone?" he asks, both looking around, now above ground.

"Maybe try where the minions are," Dominicis suggested, pointing over to a group of digimon fighting something. "DarkTyrannomon, strafe the sky," Dominicis orders.

"You got it. Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon yells before expelling his fire, catching the Bakumon in the air.

Dominicis frowns as he kept looking around, trying to figure out where Gatomon and Wizardmon were taken as DarkTyrannomon kept launching fireballs everywhere, deleting the Bakumon.

"Frost Knuckles!" BlueMeramon calls, barely missing Devimon.

"Death Hand!" Devimon yells, blasting BlueMeramon in the back of the head sending him reeling.

"Ice Bomb!" BlueMeramon yells, shooting an ice ball from its mouth at him and hits him in the chest, icing part of his chest as it explodes and sends him back.

"Oh, you're tough huh?" Devimon asks, smirking as his power seemed to grow.

'What?!' Myotismon thinks, sensing the increase of power.

"What are you…?" BlueMeramon tries to ask.

"The digimon who is about to kick your ass!" Devimon declares and just punches him to his shock, sending him flying across the ground.

"Why you…!" BlueMeramon yells as he tries to get back up.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon declares, attacking with blood like a whip, making Devimon dodge and switch to the defensive.

"Damn. Okay then. Death Claw!" Devimon yells, trying to reach out to them.

"Nova Blast!" a voice calls as a fireball comes at Myotismon who manages to dodge it.

"Kids are here," Devimon says smiling. "Razor Wing!" he yells, his wings lighting up as he kept reaching out and spins in place to hit them with his wings.

"Damn you. Ice Phantom!" BlueMeramon yells, trying to punch him, but keeps falling.

"Now DarkTyrannomon, bring him down to here!" Dominicis declares and Myotismon, while distracted by the arrival of Tai and Greymon, is smack out of the air by DarkTyrannomon and slams face first into the ground.

"This is too easy," DarkTyrannomon says as he watches Myotismon get back up.

"Greymon, quickly get in there!" Tai orders

"Greymon, digivolve to MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon calls digivolving.

"Now there's something. He can't win in this," Dominicis says frowning slightly.

"Metal Slash!" MetalGreymon calls, running up trying to slice Myotismon in half, but his small form allowed Myotismon to dodge it easily.

"Get in there and help out," Dominicis orders, watching as he kept backing off a little.

"You pests! I will start showing what happens to those who disobey me. Grisly Wing!" Myotismon yells, launching swarms of his bats at Dominicis.

DarkTyrannomon quickly steps in front of him and the bats wash over them, leaving Myotismon grinning before his expression falls as the bats go away and see they are both fine and haven't moved much.

"Is that all you got?" DarkTyrannomon asks, falling to a knee, obviously hurt.

"DarkTyrannomon," Dominicis says shocked.

"How dare you?!" Devimon roared, trying to attack Myotismon, but BlueMeramon blocked him from getting to the digimon.

"DarkTyrannomon, please take a small break," Dominicis pleaded.

"No, I must protect you. You saved me and all my friends from enslavement," DarkTyrannomon says, struggling to get up.

'DarkTyrannomon, only when pushed to the limit do you discover what you are made of.' "Then we fight together!" Dominicis declares as his digivice started to glow and DarkTyrannomon started feeling power swelling up inside of him.

DarkTyrannomon growls as he gets back up and glares to Myotismon as he glows and his leathery skin starts to fall off as the bones grow, even adding more bones growing from him. As the skin falls off, some pieces of flesh show up, glowing either red or yellow. His spine starts to grow larger and has a hole dig into the top of his spine, letting a piece of flesh grow from it, showing some teeth and a pair of eyes. His jaw unhinges and grows larger teeth as some pieces of rib-like bones grow from his spine and almost cover him.

"Skullgreymon!" MetalGreymon calls in horror.

"Now then. Time pay Myotismon," SkullGreymon informs, his voice much gruffer and powerful.

"Dang. I better not piss you off," Dominicis says stepping back.

"SkullGreymon, pull!" Devimon calls, throwing BlueMeramon into the air with all his might.

SkullGreymon growls as he bends down a little and aims his spine toward BlueMeramon. "Dark Shot!" he yells, before organic missile launches from the top of his spine, making it fly up toward BlueMeramon before it hits him and explodes, deleting him entirely.

"All right buddy," Dominicis says proudly.

"Now for you," SkullGreymon says, turning to Myotismon.

"I still have enough power to stop all of you," Myotismon declares as he seems to start up another attack.

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon yells, going for Myotismon's exposed back.

Myotismon eyes widen as he looks behind him and tries to get away as he cancels his attack, but gets a sliver of touch from the attack as he moves far away.

"Damn it!" Devimon calls angered he didn't connect with such an opportunity.

Dominicis looks over his digivice and nods. "Curse Breath!"

"Curse breath!" Skullgreymon calls, before spitting out a cloud of gas at Myotismon.

Myotismon frowns as he flies off and tries to get away from the battlefield as the cloud dissolves into the air. 'Okay. This is becoming too much.'

"Don't let him have time to recover!" Gatomon calls.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon calls, before firing two missiles from his chest area at Myotismon.

Myotismon growls as he turns slightly as he kept moving back. "Crimson Lightning!" he yells, getting a whip made of blood and tries to hit the missiles, exploding one.

"Dark Shot!" Skullgreymon calls, firing the missile on his back.

Myotismon keeps trying to strike down the missiles and goes for the last one coming at him before it suddenly turns and goes around him and hits him in the back, chucking him forward a bit. "Why you…! Nightmare Wave!" he yells, holding out his hand and fires off sparks of electricity and hits Skullgreymon.

"That's it?" Skullgreymon thought out loud.

Myotismon became shocked that the attack didn't work and tries to fly backward away from him. "Nightmare Claw!" He yells as his hand forms a black demonic claw and starts to fly towards Skullgreymon, intent on cleaving him open with a paralyzing strike.

"Death Hand!" Devimon calls right behind him, aiming at his head.

Myotismon turns slowly as he sees the energy forming and then gets a blast of dark energy to head and sends him away into the ground. "All right! Nice job you two!" Dominicis cheers.

"Not over yet," Devimon says, focusing energy for another attack as they watch the dust cloud that formed when Myotismon hit the ground. "Death Hand!" Devimon yells, shooting again.

They watch as the beam of energy hits the dust cloud and sends it whipping away to show a large hole in the ground and no Myotismon as Devimon stops firing. "Is he…?" Dominicis tries to ask as they kept watching.

"He got away," Gatomon says.

"Ah, man. Our one chance to delete him and he's gone," Dominicis complains as Devimon and Skullgreymon devolving into Tsukaimon and BlackAgumon.

"There will be others. At least we got Gatomon away from him," Tsukaimon says laying down.

Dominicis smiles and looks worried to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Kind of surprised you three sided with me, though," Gatomon says as they all looked to Metalgreymon and Tai.

Dominicis chuckles lightly. "You're our friend. Of course, we would help you and stand by you."

"Also, shouldn't we be running as the other humans would have heard or seen that?" BlackAgumon asks.

Dominicis stops and looks to the city. "Oh. Right. And it's almost morning too. Can we get back to the digital world?"

"Do we even have a way?" Gatomon asks.

"Ah, man," Tsukaimon complains, not moving.

Dominicis sighs as he rubs his head and looks around. "Guess we're stuck here now…not complaining."

"BOOO!" Tsukaimon whines.

"Hey. That's my home planet," Dominicis says, frowning to him as he crosses his arms.

"Double boo," Tsukaimon says.

Dominicis groans as he facepalms. "If you weren't my first partner…" he mutters under his breath.

"I got the lazy bum," BlackAgumon says picking him up as Gatomon gives a small pat to Dominicis's side and walks away to find her partner.

"Good…" Dominicis says as he kept looking around and smirks towards a broken down area of the city. "That can be our next home. Already built. Just need to…borrow some wood and that to repair our place," he says walking off towards the slums.

"Are you sure the humans won't mind?" BlackAgumon asks as he follows with Tsukaimon sleeping away now.

"Nah. They won't miss a few things here and there. Besides, there might be a lot of construction going on in this city. Humans are like that. We just need to pick a place to take some certain things," Dominicis explains.

"Too bad Gatomon or the other two didn't come," BlackAgumon says.

Dominicis sighs and hangs his head. "Yeah. I just hope I can see them again."

"What are we going to do now?" BlackAgumon asks, wondering what they can do in this world.

Dominicis smirks now. "I think it's time you learned what I can do."

"What?" BlackAgumon asks, a little confused and wonders if his digidestined is crazy now.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Door Opens

_Five Years Later_

Someone opens a large trash dumpster and digs around in it and takes out an old wrapper with a burger in it and eats away happily. "Finally," a female voice says eating the rest as she kept digging. "Humans will throw away anything. At least we don't," she says as she grabs some more bags full of thrown away food and walks off deeper into the alley.

A long black tail peeks out from under the rotten and torn coat that she is wearing and happily wags it as she eats. "Too bad I got rained in on. Wonder if I can get a better room now?" she asks herself as she heads into the slums.

"Hey, Guilmon, whatcha doin? Big boss is waiten for ya," Commandramon says, hiding behind a few wet boxes.

"Getting food. Relax. I got some for you," she explains as she gives him the bag. "Eat up," she says as she heads back home with him.

"Come on. Before Dorumon chews us out for being gone too long. The guy worries too much," Commandramon says.

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbles as she kept eating.

The two kept walking till they slipped into the hidden entrance of the broken down house.

"We're back. And got some food," Guilmon says happily.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were captured," Dorumon says.

Guilmon waves him off. "Nah. Humans never look into the alleys around here. They just mind their own business out in the streets."

"Well, still, be careful. I don't want anyone being lost or captured here. We have enough trouble as it is," Dorumon says.

"Where is big boss?" Commandramon asks.

"In the office. He's kinda almost brooding," Dorumon says nodding his head towards that direction.

"You mean he is asleep," BlackAgumon says walking by.

"Eh. That too," Dorumon says shrugging as he walks off.

"There is a difference between sleeping and brooding. He isn't an anime character," BlackAgumon reminds.

"He sure acts like it sometimes," Dorumon says, rolling his eyes.

"I'll go check on him," Guilmon says, walking off to the office.

"Pancakes!" Tsukaimon suddenly yells, jolting awake.

"Ah!" BlackAgumon yelps as Tsukaimon rushes over to the bag and digs into it as he throws food everywhere behind him. "Dang it! Leave some for the rest of us!"

Guilmon smiles as she opens the door to the office and looks around the makeshift office that at least tried to look good and official before giving up halfway as some bookcases stood empty on a wall and a paper-filled desk in the middle of the room with a human working over it in a big chair with a bed on the other side of the wall. She giggles to herself as she walks over and looks over the teenage human in a coat and jeans.

"News from headquarters?" Dominicis asks.

"None. Just came to check up on you," Guilmon says as Dominicis gets up and looks at his teen self in the mirror.

Dominicis sighs as he pats down his coat. "Man…things change quick, don't they?"

Guilmon shrugs. "I don't know. You just found me last year. So…are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just want something to do," Dominicis says.

Guilmon hums as she thinks on that. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Maybe I should get out. I haven't been out in years," Dominicis says before his digivice starts beeping.

Guilmon smiles. "Well, you have been finding and saving us. It's hard not to imagine you would have a tough lifestyle," she says as Dominicis picks up the digivice.

"Seems the digital world can now be accessed again," Dominicis says.

Guilmon looks to him in surprise. "Really? So we can all go home?"

"Yeah and I have been promoted and assigned a second world to watch over," Dominicis says.

"You never did tell me about that," Guilmon says, wondering what he really does.

"Yeah, and we got two assignments to choose from. Your guys' choice for which. Get the others," Dominicis instructs.

Guilmon nods and walks off. "Got it."

Dominicis waits patiently for his team of five digimon.

Guilmon smiles as she comes back in with BlackAgumon, Tsukaimon, Dorumon, and Commandramon. "Got them. What do you have for us?"

"I have been promoted and have been assigned a second one," Dominicis informs.

"Second one?" Tsukaimon asks with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, meaning we are going to have to jump between them constantly," Dominicis informs.

"Yippie…can I stay in one bed at least?" Tsukaimon asks annoyed.

"Means double work for you," Dominicis informs.

Tsukaimon groans out loud and lays down on the floor. "Worst…job…ever."

"Now…hum. This one is interesting. It seems the digital world is recent and was created by accident by humans," Dominicis says reading from the message.

"Wait…humans created us too?" BlackAgumon asks surprised with everyone else.

"That is the world we were just assigned. The world you are from came into being without human help," Dominicis informs.

"What the heck is going on?" Dorumon asks almost himself.

"Basically, if Dominicis was one of those police officers we see every so often. Think of this world and its digital world as a block they patrol. Dominicis was promoted to a higher rank and was assigned to patrol a second block as well," Tsukaimon explains.

"Thank you, mister know it all. Now go read a book and sleep," Dorumon says frowning a bit.

"This means, after we all eat, we are going so be prepared to be stored in the digivice," Dominicis informs.

"It has been a while since we really got out," Guilmon says happily.

"So…eat as much as we can because we are leaving," Dominicis says.

Tsukaimon immediately rushes off to find a bag full of food. "Hey! Wait up! Leave some for us!" Commandramon yells as she rushes off with everyone else as Guilmon smiles at Dominicis.

"Yes, we are finally off standby," Dominicis says smiling back.

"About time. You looked miserable," Guilmon says, giving a toothy grin.

"I was. All we have been allowed to do is sit in this house waiting. We didn't even get the chance to go back and straighten the world out after what those supposed dark masters did. Personally, I like that command sent us that item that we detonated, syncing up the world's time speeds," Dominicis says.

Guilmon slowly nods. "You coming to eat?"

"Yes," Dominicis says following her.

Guilmon chuckles a bit excited. "Finally can leave and get rid of this stupid thing," she says, her tail getting her cloak off. "It's dusty."

"Sure," Dominicis says.

* * *

"Sir, I am picking up an abnormal germination energy pattern," Riley says at her place as something was being tracked on the dome ceiling like screen.

"Is it a wild one?" Yamaki asks.

"Unclear. It is different from anything we have ever seen. Sending the tracker now," Riley says.

* * *

"What's that?" Commandramon asks as something approached them as they made their way through the space between the human and digital world of this dimension.

"Looks like some sort of program. Commandramon, delete it," Dominicis instructs.

"Done, M16 Assassin!" Commandramon calls before shooting his rifle at it, filling it full of holes till it becomes too unstable and collapses in on itself, deleting it.

"And the data is gone…if you die here…you die permanently, don't you?" Guilmon asks, looking to Dominicis.

"This world's rules," Dominicis says.

* * *

"Sir, the tracker was destroyed," Riley informs.

"What?! How can a hacker be that fast?" Yamaki asks as he peers over to see the screen.

"It's not a hacker. Sir, it's bioemerging," Riley informs.

Yamaki frowns as he tries to think on the matter. "Alright. Send another…but do it a few minutes later. Find out where this energy was going."

* * *

"Alright, everyone into the digivice. Don't want to spook the humans," Dominicis says pulling out his digivice after they emerged in a thick fog.

"Finally. A nap," Tsukaimon says happily turning into digital codes and being sent into the digivice with everyone.

"Time to…still the same age," Dominicis says disappointed as he stores the digivice and starts to make his way through the fog.

Dominicis frowns as he felt something else from this fog. Something different regular earthly fog. "Scan," Dominicis instructs before the digivice came to life and started scanning. "Ah. It's a byproduct of when something comes through the place in between the worlds, huh? Interesting," Dominicis says before putting it away and continues walking as he walks into a ginger-haired girl wearing a turquoise turtleneck T-shirt with a broken heart on the front, with short button-fly blue jeans, red wristbands, white socks, red steel-toed sneakers, and buckles around her waist and leg heading for the fog.

"Watch it," she mutters with a frown.

Dominicis said nothing as he caught sight of the digivice on her belt as she passed. 'Scanning now,' Dominicis thinks pulling out his digivice and got two digimon signals. One following the girl, the other coming from inside the fog. Obviously, something followed him through from the digital world of this world. 'So you are one of the digidestined of this world?' he thinks before heading off to try and going to the location where the safe house for this world should be.

* * *

"So this is the safe house," Dominicis says turning on the lights to see what looked like a well-furnished apartment. "Well, at least it is better than the last place we found," Dominicis says before bringing out all his digimon stored in his digivice.

"Finally! Where's the kitchen!?" Tsukaimon yells rushing off to find the room.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Commandramon calls running after him.

"Why are the colors washed out?" Guilmon asks tapping the walls. "Seems really…is this really how the world looks like?"

"Nope. It was deliberate," Dominicis says seeing the emblem of his team emblazoned on the wall. It was a sword with a yellow hilt and lightning shaped crossguard on a purple backdrop.

"You look different," Guilmon says looking over to him and looks him over. "You seem more…what's the word for normal here?"

"Casual?" Dominicis asks.

"Proportioned. You always did look a bit weird," Guilmon says dryly.

"Oh, you mean the feet," Dominicis says.

"It was always weird that the grownups don't have the same things as the kids," Guilmon observed.

"I guess every world has slightly different rules, but what do you think of our subterranean base?" Dominicis asks.

"This is supposed to be subterranean?" Guilmon asks surprised before rushing off to find a window to see where they are.

"Explore and find anything you can going to research this world," Dominicis says getting over to a computer set up and starts accessing the briefing and files. "Oh, interesting. Apparently, the digital world of this world was created from a game and isn't even forty years old yet," Dominicis reads.

"Forty?!" everyone else yells peeking their heads back into the room to him. "We're that old?!" Guilmon asks insulted.

"No. Your world existed long before humans discovered them. This world's thought it was only recently created," Dominicis informs.

"Oh good. I was going to kill a human if they called me forty anyway. Eh, I'll kill them anyway if they comment my age," Guilmon says shrugging.

"It seems the world governments have an idea of the existence of it as well. That is a change," Dominicis says.

"How is that good?" Commandramon asks.

"I didn't say it was good, but it's different from what most usually are," Dominicis says as his thoughts drifted back to the girl he had seen entering this world. 'Could the government be training the digidestined of this world?'

"So what's the plan now? And did they leave any food for us?" Guilmon asks towards the kitchen at the end.

"I got an uncooked steak," Tsukaimon says holding up a meat package. "That's the only thing."

"They left money so I will go look for groceries. You all stay here," Dominicis instructs.

"And do what? There's like nothing to do," Commandramon says raising an eyebrow.

"Play cards or something," Dominicis instructs getting up.

"Boring. Boo," Tsukaimon boos at him.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," a man says as Dominicis left with the bag for bread.

"No problem," Dominicis says walking off with bags of food only to pass a kid with another digivice. 'Two in a row?' Dominicis thinks surprised, but keeps walking, not showing his surprise in his movements or on his face.

'Two so far…is this luck or someone set me up to be near them?' Dominicis thinks.

* * *

"Damn it! Get back here before the boss does so I can pound your head in!" Commandramon yells chasing Tsukaimon around the room as the rest watch them from the table filled with cards lying around.

"Cheating ass," Guilmon growls.

"How did he hide those cards in his wings anyway?!" Dorumon complains.

"I am back," Dominicis calls.

"Can you get rid of the cheating asshole?" Guilmon complains pointing to Tsukaimon.

"Oh…he cheated?" Dominicis asks watching Commandramon tries to shoot Tsukaimon down and make holes in the walls.

"What do you think?!" Guilmon yells annoyed.

"I think all of you be quiet and get some of this baked bread I bought," Dominicis says putting the bags on the table.

"Food?!" Tsukaimon questions stopping in midair and gets shot out of the air.

"Yes! Finally!" Commandramon cheers jumping in place.

"Then come get it," Dominicis says starting to lay the bread on the table.

Everyone starts to crowd around the table now and eat away as Guilmon looks up to see Dominicis looking over his digivice. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asks with her mouth full.

"I'm fine. Just got a bit of work to do now," Dominicis says.

"Are you going to be like last time again? It's boring now," Tsukaimon complains.

"You have no say in this food court!" Commandramon points out.

"In fact, you are banned from it," BlackAgumon says.

Tsukaimon blows a raspberry at them.

"Tsukaimon, you have been restless lately, correct?" Dominicis says, seemingly out of nowhere.

Tsukaimon raises an eyebrow as the others groan at the obvious question.

"Well then, you are going to join me in measuring the digidestined of this world's skill," Dominicis informs.

"Eh. Why not? It got kinda boring around these sore losers," Tsukaimon says as the others glare at him.

"Cheating scum!" BlackAgumon yells at him.

* * *

"By the calculations, we have made, the next digimon that will emerge will be here," Dominicis says looking down from a bench at a park.

"You sure about that? You sure didn't mess up?" Tsukaimon question pointing a wing at him.

"Nope, we just have to wait," Dominicis says as the third hour of their stakeout passed.

Tsukaimon's wing twitches with each unheard tick of a clock. "I'm bored."

"Just get ready for your fight," Dominicis says dismissively.

"Meh," Tsukaimon says dismissively as well as he lays his head down.

"If it is champion or greater, I will digivolve you. Sound good?" Dominicis asks.

"Okay. Now you are making things interesting," Tsukaimon says sitting up now.

"Time for Devimon to come out to play?" Dominicis asks.

Tsukaimon snickers to himself almost mischievously.

The two waited a bit longer before Tsukaimon senses something was coming before a fog dome appeared. "What was that about doubting me?" Dominicis asks.

"Shut up," Tsukaimon says quickly.

"Let's go, shall we?" Dominicis asks getting up.

"Yeah," Tsukaimon says following.

The two enter the fog dome quickly and look around and soon spy a Ninjamon to Tsukaimon's satisfaction. "Alright. A deal is a deal," Dominicis says getting out his digivice.

"Tsukaimon, digivolve to Devimon!" Devimon calls as he digivolves.

Devimon laughs becomes deeper as he changes and glares down at Ninjamon. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Make it quick. The others will be here soon enough," Dominicis informs.

Devimon smirks. "No problem here," he says spreading his wings. "Evil Wing!" he calls as his wings start to glow before flying straight at Ninjamon and past him as the glow on his wings die down. "Now how tough is he?"

"You only nicked him," Dominicis calls.

Ninjamon huffs as it takes the large blade it is holding and throws it at Devimon and makes him quickly dodge it. "Okay then. Death Hand!" he calls holding up both of his hands and forms a large ball of energy before firing it off and hits Ninjamon away a bit.

"Hmm…tough, isn't he?" Dominicis asks as Ninjamon was barely holding his data together.

Devimon chuckles. "Not for long. Death Hand!" he calls firing off another ball of dark energy and makes Ninjamon try to dodge and only hits the ground near it but makes the ground smash into it and sends it down. "One more. Just to be sure."

"Give him the touch," Dominicis instructs.

Devimon chuckles deviously at that. "Touch of Evil," he sounds out demonically as both of his arms stretched out toward Ninjamon and makes it finally burst apart into data. "How's that?" Devimon says proudly as he pulls his arms back.

"Oh, one rule of this world Devimon, you can absorb the data of digimon you delete and make yourself stronger," Dominicis informs.

"Awesome!" Devimon cheers and rushes up to the code before looking questionably at him. "How…do I do that?"

"Go with instincts," Dominicis says before Devimon thinks and soon figured it out and the particles of data started to be absorbed by him.

"Cool…can I go out and fight again next time?" Devimon asks grinning.

"We are not done yet. Now we wait," Dominicis says messing with his digivice to sustain the field a bit longer. "Now I wonder how many digidestined we will attract with our bait," Dominicis says going over to sit on a jungle gym while Devimon takes a position on the top.

"So…how many others are we facing," Devimon pipes up.

"Don't know, but I saw two potential ones already, but no on their partners," Dominicis says.

"Oh. Mystery," Devimon says chuckling to himself.

"So be prepared," Dominicis says making Devimon crack his knuckles.

They both waited till in ran the ginger girl Dominicis had seen when he emerged into this world.

"Wha…another tamer?" she asks frowning at him.

"Oh, it's you," Dominicis says getting up.

"So…are you the cause of this? Because I am eager for a worthy fight," she says getting her digivice.

"Nope, digimon emerged and we got here first," Dominicis says gesturing up to Devimon who stood up at that. "We were waiting to see who else showed up, but since you want a fight. Devimon," Dominicis says giving him the ok.

Devimon grins as he jumps off before landing between them and holds up his claws. "So…where's your partner?"

"Eight o'clock," Dominicis call looking at his digivice.

Devimon blinks before kicked away into a tree. "Ow…"

'Okay, seriously. What is with that body shape?' Dominicis thinks to himself as he looks over the yellow fox-like digimon. "A Renamon, huh? Well then, I guess we can test out Devimon to see how much better he has gotten," Dominicis says faking his confidence.

"Big talk seeing as your partner was just knocked down so easily. Renamon, walk all over him," she instructs.

Dominicis grins suddenly at that as Renamon stalks over to Devimon getting up again. "Get moving slowpoke." Devimon chuckles before suddenly rushing off and disappearing a bit and makes Renamon stop before being punched away into a fence. "What was that about being so easy?" Dominicis asks smirking as he studies the girl to gauge her when she withdraws some cards from her holder to his interest.

"Digi-modify, speed activate," she calls scanning the card in her digivice.

Dominicis raises an eyebrow as he turns to Renamon and sees the digimon disappear and starts to outspeed Devimon in the fight. 'Did she just increase her partner's abilities with a card?!' Dominicis thinks before using his digivice to scan hers as she was too heavily focused on the fight to notice.

"Ah!" Devimon yells being kicked away. "Boss! Maybe give me some of the scanning bullshit!" he yells flying past him with Renamon running after him.

"You have the range and close range attack. Use them," Dominicis calls as he keeps scanning.

"Fuck you!" Devimon yells as he tries to punch Renamon away and misses.

'Scan complete,' Dominicis thinks starting to transfer some of his energy to the digivice to power up Devimon.

Devimon growls and grabs Renamon's next punch before grabbing her arm and slams her into a tree. "Now who's weak?"

"So what…who is that?" Dominicis asks spying a new boy coming in.

The girl just frowns as she tries to concentrate on the fight. "Focus on the fight."

"This might have turned into a three-way fight," Dominicis says getting her attention and she turned to see the new arrival.

"This is my fight here. You do not need to get involved," she growls to him.

"You know this clown?" Dominicis asks taking note of what he can see is the third digidestined of this world spying the Terriermon.

"Yes…unfortunately…" she says frowning heavily as she tries to focus on the fight.

"Not interested in a threeway. Devimon, we are leaving," Dominicis calls as Devimon was trying to hold Renamon in a headlock.

"Huh? Really? Okay, but you better make up for it with some food. Later cutie," Devimon says tossing Renamon away towards the girl as another shows up.


End file.
